Currently, with the improved people's life, an air conditioning system is becoming more and more popular with people. Generally, the air conditioning system is installed to various indoor places, such as offices, conference rooms and homes, and other places. When the air conditioning system is used in the indoor places, such as the offices or the conference rooms, after people leaves the place, it is not allowed to turn off the air conditioning system because of requirements of comfort and safety (waterway of the air conditioning system needs to be anti-frozen in the winter).
However, at this time, if the air conditioning system operates according to the way when people stay in the places, this is a great waste of energy. Therefore, people need to set the air conditioning system repeatedly to solve energy-saving problem of the air conditioning system when people leave the indoor place. The air condition system becomes user-unfriendly.